The start of something new
by Neko Reina
Summary: These girls aren't used to this kind of school life, drama everywhere and people trying to take advantage, what if along the way they meet up with an unexpected, and protective, group of friends? Sounds interesting...
1. New school, yay!

"Hey. Did you hear? We're getting two new exchange students! They're _girls_ ~!"

"And why are you telling me this?" The blonde spoken to replied, not even sparing a glance "Leorio, why would I care about that?"

"Because...it's your job to know stuff, duh. Speaking of which, shouldn't you have already known this?" Leorio mumbled, obviously not happy with the blonde's attitude. "Come on, Kurapika. Aren't you just a _wee bit_ curious about them? I hope they're cute~"

Kurapika just rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh in response, deciding not to utter another word.

"Soo...you're ignoring me now, huh?"

...

"Yep, thought so."

...

"Okay, say something."

Turning his head, Kurapika took a deep breath and in a, curious tone, he spoke up "... How superficial can you be?"

"I'm not superficial! I just prefer the cute ones..."

x-x-x-x

"HEY! Killua! _Killua!_ " A loud shout echoed throughout the second floor of the school building as a spikey-headed teen ran through the corridor. Everybody watched as he darted past the lockers and classrooms. A heavy silence quickly overcame the entire school building except the faint pattering of lightning fast footsteps up the stairs and through the halls. The door slammed open, revealing the excited young boy with a giant widespread smile.

Yet, he was still only greeted with a stoic expression and a slightly curious head-tilt "What is it, Gon?"

The said boy pushed and forced his way through the crowd of girls, comepletely aloof to their fangirl squeals "Don't even try to tell me you didn't hear about the new exchange students." He pouted once he reached Killua who was sitting on his desk, looking as _"cool"_ as ever.

"Oh, them? Yeah, I heard. What about them?" Killua growled under his breath

"Huh? Aren't you excited?!" Gon back-pedaled, his mouth agape, stunned at his reaction

"Two more obsessed, super-human, teen fangirls chasing us down the halls, plucking out our hair, stealing our stuff, and making scrapbooks of us? Yeah, no thank you." Killua shook his head, obviously not too _thrilled_ with the idea of having two new _female_ exchange students. But who can blame him?

Gon paused, processing the point Killua was trying to make. Eventually, he spoke up "Yeah but...if we talk to them before anybody else does, we could save them!"

"Save them? You mean, from becoming crazed fangirls?" Killua sighed at Gon's innocence "Oh please, all girls are the same. The moment they see us, it'll already be too late. You can't _save_ them."

"Can't we at least try...?" Gon frowned, looking up at Killua with those adorable puppy dog eyes of his

However, Killua just looked away, as if contemplating it. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Right at that moment, the bell rang and everybody was forced to make their way to their seats...much to the fangirls' annoyance.

"Thank you, Killua." Gon smiled calmly before sitting down beside him

Killua sighed as he hopped from the desk to his chair, rolling his eyes again. "Don't thank me yet..."

The teacher waltzed in with books under his arm, his shirt untucked and his glasses pushed up "Good morning, class. You all look prepped and ready for today's lesson." He rubbed his hands  
together and plucks a piece of chalk off the tray

"Good morning, Wing-san." The class collectively responds in a monotonus moan

Sarcsm looms in his tone as he mumbles under his breath "Nice to hear that enthusiasm!" Wing jots something down on the board behind him and spins back on his heels "Today's lesson is..."

 _'What happened to the exchange students?'_ Gon cocks his head to the side as his thoughts are consumed with questions

x-x-x-x

"That was weird...they were supposed to be here today." Gon crossed his arms and creased his brow turning to his silver headed companion

"Maybe they skipped?" Killua halfheartedly suggested, although deep down he was glad they didn't show up "Not everyone likes school Gon, infact some hate it."

Gon frowned and his lip quivered "But- but-"

"And no amount of the puppy face will change that."

The two entered the cafeteria and joined the line for lunch.

"...Do you hate school, Killua?" Gon looks up to his friend, knowing his answer already.

Killua sighed as his best friend handed him a styrofoam coffee cup. Holding it under the despencer, he patiently waited for it to fill. "Yes, but at least it's away from home."

"Oh yeah..."

"And I thought you weren't one to be hyped up at the thought of school, either."

"Hm?" Gon frowned. "But all of my friends are here..."

Killua rolled his eyes as they walked further in line "It's all about friends, isn't it? Do you _ever_ stop to think about yourself? I was asking your opinion on school, not mine or anybody else's."

"You didn't ask...you just assumed." Gon pointed out, not paying attention to the obvious annoyance covering the albino's face

Killua just sipped his coffee in silence, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

x-x-x-x

"Do you have a five?"

"Mm...go fish."

"Dang!" The irked girl growled and picks a card off the deck "At least let a losing girl off easy..."

"What exactly am I supposed to do to 'let you off easy' for a game?"

"...I dunno, _something_."

"Elaborate for me."

"Aiyako! Come on, please?!"

The said girl just put her cards down, sighing "Alright. If I surrender, will you take the victory?"

"Don't surrender! Just let me off!"

"You didn't answer my question, Kimi."

"So it would seem...but, seriously, don't give up. I wouldn't take it. I don't _want_ to win that way, _nobody_ does. I mean, what would _you_ do?" The light pink-haired girl pouted

"I would just take the victory if it meant game over." Aiyako deadpanned, not particularly interested in what Kimiko had to say after that. "We're almost there. And we still have to check out our dorms."

Kimiko shook her head and gaped "What?! No! It's lunchtime! I'm hungry!"

"You weren't this obsessed with food in middle school...I guess neither of us are exactly the same as when we first met, huh?" Aiyako chuckled with a small smile

"Nope, I guess not. Well...we're here. Come on, we're already late." Kimiko stood up as the bus came to a complete stop and the door opened. "Thank you." She quickly thanked the bus driver and hopped onto the pavement with Aiyako trailing behind her.

"I guess this is the beginning of something new..."

"I don't like _'new'_..." Kimiko grumbled, walking towards the entrance of the building

Aiyako frowned, understanding exactly how she felt. "Nobody really does, but it's something we're going to have to get used to..."

"Whatever, let's go."


	2. Ew, who's that?

_Recap:_

 _"I don't like '_ new _'..." Kimiko grumbled, walking towards the entrance of the building_

 _Aiyako frowned, understanding exactly how she felt. "Nobody really does, but it's something we're going to have to get used to..."_

 _"Whatever, let's go."_

-

"Hey...Killua-sama, can I speak with you for a moment?" A female voice spoke up from behind them, making the hair on the back of Killua's neck stand

"No, don't have time." Killua waved the person away but they were stuck to the spot

She crossed into his pesonal space and wrapped her fingers over his arm "I'm sure you could make some time for me."

"Miyabi..."

"We would love if you spend more time with us, but I'm sure the other girls would understand if I took a little of you for myself."

The girl, known as Miyabi, practically backed him into a corner as she barraged him with touching and flirting, finally he had enough.

"Get off of me..." Killua yanks his arm from the girl's grasp, his aura morphing into some what more threatening feel.

"Your little _'hard-to-get'_ act isn't going to work on me...I'm serious about you."

"Yeah, like everyone else is apparenty..." Killua inched his way out of the corner bit by bit ' _This girl is so stubborn...the only thing left to do is...'_ "RUN!"

Killua took off, through the door and out into the hall. He _thought_ he was home free, until something hit him, _hard._ He looked up to see a pained teen, much shorter than him, and her tall friend with a worried look. "What are you guys staring at?" He snarled.

"You really think running down hallways is safe, don't you?" The short one hissed at him as Gon handed her a handkerchief. Attempting to wipe off the hot beverage from her uniform, she uttered one last thing, "Ouch..."

"Kimi, are you alright?" Aiyako just stood there with a stoic expression but, genuine concern in her voice, not making any move to help her

"Ha, well, it's the best way to avoid such sweet young girls such as yourself." He teased in sarcasm, amused by her reaction

"Killua, be nice." Gon frowned

Killua, slightly offended, just huffed in reply.

"Yeah, sorry. That little flirtatious _act_ you got going on there isn't going to work on _me_ mister, I demand an apology!" Kimiko hissed, akin to a territorial feline

"Why?" He question, earning an elbow in the ribs from his best friend. "Oh, wow. Okay, fine, I'm _sorry._ "

"Say it like you mean it." Gon furrowed his eyes at the albino in frustration

"Fine! I'm sorry... _Beautiful_." Killua winked, showing the player side of him as usual, as he stuffed his left hand in his pocket

"So...tell me, _why_ did you come bolting out of the cafeteria like a bullet?" Aiyako stepped in, genuinely curious

"Killua-sama, who are these girls...?" A tall girl, slightly taller than Killua, came out of nowhere and slipped her arm in his "Are you cheating on me~?" She pouted

"How can I cheat if we're not-"

An evil shine showed in Kimiko's eyes as she waved to them "Sorry, don't want to be late for our first day!" She grabbed Aiyako's hand and quickly marched her way to the classroom

"You do realize we just got here, correct?"

"Correcto!"

"You do realize it was just lunch, right?"

"Right again!"

"And you _do_ realize lunch isn't over, yeah?"

"Yep!"

"I thought you said you were hungry." Aiyako mumbled, slight surprise in her voice as her face remained stoic

Once she got there, her eyes landed on a certain blonde sitting in the teacher's chair reading a book. "Are you the..." She was at a loss for words as she approached. Isn't he, you know...a little _young_ to be teaching a whole class of rowdy teens?

"Teacher? No." He closed his book and looked up "I do not hold any type of authority on this floor, I was merely watching the classroom while Wing-san was out, that's all."

Intrigued with the odd boy, Kimiko quickly held out her hand "The name's Kimiko, may I ask yours?"

"I don't see why not..." He took her hand hesitantly, giving it a quick shake before dropping his arm back by his side "It's Kurapika."

"Alright, this is Aiya-" Kimiko looked behind her, surprised to see her best friend no where to be found "A-Ah...well, that _was_ Aiyako. She's really shy." She explained nervously

The blonde just nodded, giving a faint smile "Well, I really must be going, it appears class will be starting shortly." He quickly bowed and exited

"Alright! See ya 'round!" She waved, spinning around to find Aiyako sitting on her desk. Silence dawned in the room as Kimiko walked closer to her, with a deadpanned expression. "What was up with that?"

"W-What was what?"

"Don't play coy with me, you made me look like a fool." She pouted

Aiyako only blinked, tilting her head. "Since when do you care what you look like?"

"Since a cute guy was involved!" Kimiko barked

"Ah..." Finally understanding, Aiyako nodded. "Well, I apologize. But, in my defense, I never actually left the room..."

Kimiko sweatdropped. "O-Oh..."

Before Kimiko could utter anything else, the bell rang and students came shuffling in. Muttering a small 'Bye', Aiyako slipped passed the crowd and walked to her assigned class on the 3rd floor.

Rowdy voices filled the air as shouts and insults started spitting at each other, along with laughter and...spitballs. Groaning, Kimiko leaned against the wall by the front of the class in order to stay out of the way of oncoming wads.

"Alright! Quiet everyone!" In came the teacher, motioning everyone to take their seats.

And everyone obeyed. Immediately. And nothing but a thick silence enveloped everyone in the room.

"Everyone..." Wing quickly closed the door and hurried over to his desk "As I'm sure you're aware of, we have a new student. She showed up rather late, so we couldn't do introductions this morning. So let's get that out of the way now so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." He spoke with familiarity, showing a calm and casual side to the class, unlike Kimiko who seemed extremely tense and disappointed "Class, this is Kimiko Ikeda, your new classmate. And I expect a high level of respect for your new comrade." Before anybody could question him, he quickly continued. "That basically means: Make her feel welcome." And they all nodded in understanding.

"Hey, everyone~" Kimiko waved, no longer leaning against the wall

Wing looked at everyone with an expecting look and they all quickly mumbled in a monotone, "Hello.."

"Close enough." Wing sighed, motioning to the seat in the back

Knowing what he meant, Kimiko quickly rushed to the back, coincidentally being seated next to her sworn enemy. "Ugh..." She groaned and looked the other way

"Nice to see you, too." He rolled his eyes, doing the same

"You don't mean that, do you?" She scoffed

He smiled at that, finding it slightly amusing. "No, ma'am, I do not."


End file.
